The Pocky Games
by jayellex
Summary: "Let's play the Pocky game!" "Huh? What's that?"


"Crystal!"

"What?"

"I'm bored."

"That's not my problem."

* * *

"Crystal!"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"There are snacks in the cabinet."

"Get it for me?"

"Get it yourself."

"But it's soooooooo far!"

"I don't care, Gold."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"You're no fun."

* * *

Gold lay face down on the couch, absentmindedly blowing his bangs away from his eyes, only to have the flop back again. He turned over and looked at Chris, who was busy typing and organizing files for Professor Oak.

_Sigh._

Ever since she became Oak's full-time assistant, she never had time to hang out with him anymore.

He missed just spending time together, and making her laugh with his antics. She rarely smiled anymore. She had no time.

And he really did like seeing her smile.

Gold looked at the pack of chocolate Pocky in his hands. There were two left. He looked up at Chris, still sitting in her chair, staring intently at her screen, clicking the mouse every so often. He glanced at the clock. It was 5:40. She'd been working nonstop since her lunch break at two. He regarded the Pocky again. A slow grin spread over his handsome features. It was a grin that everyone knew all too well.

Gold had an idea.

* * *

"Crystal!"

"What?"

"Wanna play a game with me?"

"Can't you see I'm busy?"

"But you've been working for over three hours without a break. I think even the Prof. would let you relax for a bit."

"But I haven't finished all my work yet."

"He won't mind. C'mon, Chris!"

Crystal looked at the clock, and then in the direction of the Professor's room. "I guess he wouldn't mind if I just took a five minute break…" she said, reluctantly. She got up and stretched, before doubt closed in again. "But I should probably ask him, just in case…"

"No no no. You don't need to ask!" Gold said, jumping up and grabbing her arm.

"But—"

"No means no, Super Serious Gal."

"Stop calling me that."

"No." Gold grinned.

She sighed. She knew she couldn't win this. There was no point in trying. She would just be wasting her energy. She sat down onto the couch next to him and rubbed her eyes. "What game did you have in mind?"

Gold's eyes lit up. He proudly presented the almost-finished pack of Pocky with a flourish. "Ta-da!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Finally, Crystal spoke. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's play the Pocky game!" Gold proclaimed excitedly.

"Huh? What's that?"

Gold smirked. His golden eyes sparkled with mischief. "Oh, it's very simple, really. All you gotta do, is take a Pocky stick and eat it as fast as you can! First one to finish wins!" Gold took one out of the packet and waved it in her face.

_Okay. So maybe I tweaked the rules just a teeny bit. And I might have lied about how to win._

Crystal looked at him doubtfully. "Really? Are you sure about that? That doesn't seem very healthy. You could choke if you do that."

_C'mon, Super Serious Gal. Just go with it._

"Don't be such a downer, Chris." Gold pouted, widening his eyes.

"Stop it, Gold. Stop giving me those puppy dog eyes."

_I'll stop when you give in. _

"Seriously."

_Just a little more…_

Crystal threw her hands up in frustration. She could never win. "Fine!"

"Yes!" Gold pumped his fist in the air.

"It doesn't sound like much fun, though."

_Oh, it'll be fun. Trust me._

* * *

"Like this?"

Crystal had a Pocky stick between her lips, and was staring quizzically at Gold, who also had one.

"That's perfect!"

"Alright… Ready… Set…"

"Wait!"

"What?" Crystal looked at the frantic boy in annoyance.

"You…uh… have to close your eyes! Yeah, I forgot about that part." Gold laughed nervously.

Chris narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"Um… because…" Gold fumbled for an answer. "It… creates a sense of suspense?"

Crystal looked at him suspiciously, then shook her head, her blue pigtails bouncing back and forth. "The games people come up with nowadays…"

_Whew. I can't believe she bought that._

"Okay, ready?" Gold asked., practically bouncing with excitement.

"Yeah."

"Ready… Set… Go!"

Crystal began quickly chewing, the Pocky stick wobbling up and down as she did so. Immediately, Gold took his out of his mouth, and kneeled in front of Chris, careful to make no sound. Gently and delicately, he closed his mouth against the other end, and closed his eyes. He was just in time.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Crystal made it to his end, and their lips met.

It was wonderful, magical, and—

Dreadfully short-lived.

* * *

Gold put a hand to his throbbing cheek, and you would not _believe _the pain he felt in his… never mind.

He looked up at a fuming Crystal, her eyes glinting dangerously.

"How DARE you?! I can't believe you! Well, actually I can, but still!"

She went on yelling, pacing back and forth, completely ignoring Gold's groans of agony.

Gold managed to pull himself onto the couch, and then he made the mistake of making eye contact with her.

Crystal's voice was sharp. "Anything to say for yourself?"

_Damn! She's really mad this time... What am I gonna— Wait... Am I imagining the laughter in her eyes?_

"Yeah," Gold responded, letting a smile creep onto his face. "I won."

This time, Gold was smart. He ducked just in time to avoid another stinging slap. Chris's balance wavered, and he took the opportunity to jump off the couch and grab his skateboard leaning against the wall. He jumped on and pushed.

Right into Professor Oak.

"What is going on here?" he demanded.

"Nothing Prof.! Super Serious Gal here decided to take a break, even though she wasn't finished with her work!" Gold chirped. "You oughtta punish her!"

"W-Why you little…!" Crystal sputtered.

Gold turned around and their eyes met. After a split-second pause, he winked.

"LATER!"

And he was gone.

* * *

Safely at a distance from the lab, Gold heaved a sigh. "That was close," he muttered to himself. He sighed again, straightened his back, and pushed off on his skateboard.

_Today was a good day. Even better than yesterday. _

After all, he knew now that Crystal had known what he was planning from the very beginning.

He started humming.

_What should I do tomorrow?_

* * *

**Okay, another random one-shot. I hope it's not too rushed or anything.**

**I had trouble deciding who to make this about. I was originally going to do Red and Yellow, since Yellow's just the sweet type that'd believe whatever Red said, and her reaction would've been hilarious. xD But Gold seemed more likely to pull a prank like that, so... yeah.**

**Maybe if this gets enough views or something I'll write a RedxYellow one :P**

**As always, comments or suggestions will be greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
